saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Administrative Structure
The Administrative Structure of Saiunkoku's Outer Court is based off of the system used in China during its imperial period. It's complete form emerged in the Sui dynasty and was adopted by other Chinese dynasties following this. The provincial administrative structure is also based off of the system used in China's imperial period. Imperial Family Emperor The Emperor (王 Ō'') is the sovereign ruler and head of state of Saiunkoku. They are said to be descended from a Deity. They are actually ranked higher than Kings. Princess Consort The '''Princess Consort' (正妃 Seihi) is the female equivalent of the Emperor. They are otherwise known as the Empress. Consort Consorts (貴妃 Kihi) are high-ranking Concubines of the Emperor. They only hold this title if they are married to him. The highest-ranking Consort is known as the Empress and only they are recognized as the Emperor's Wife. They are the holder of the Senior First Court Rank. Grand Advisors The Three Grand Advisors (三師 Sanshi) are three elders who are the Emperor's closest advisers. *The last known person to hold the title of Taishi (太傅 Taishi) is Shou Yousen. *The last known person to hold the title of Taifu (太傅 Taifu) is Sou Shungai. *The last known person to hold the title of Taihou (太保 Taihō) is Sa Enjun. The title of Taihou is vacant because Sa Enjun is deceased. Four Departments The Four Departments (四省 Yonshō) are similar to the traditional structure except for the extra Department of the Cave of Immortals. Department of State Affairs The Department of State Affairs (尚書省 Shōshoshō) controls the six ministries and is the highest executive institution in the Imperial Court. Department of Royal Commandment Affairs The Department of Royal Commandment Affairs (門下省 Monkashō)'s functions are advising the Emperor and the Central Secretariat, and to review edicts and commands. Department of the Central Secretariat The Department of the Central Secretariat (中書省 Chūshoshō) is the main policy-formulating agency that is responsible for proposing and drafting all imperial decrees, but its actual function varies at different times. Department of the Cave of Immortals The Department of the Cave of Immortals (仙洞省 Sendōshō)'s main role is to study the history of Saiunkoku. Six Ministries The Six Ministries (六部 Rikubu) are similar to the traditional structure however, some of their responsibilities are slightly different. Ministry of Civil Administration The Ministry of Civil Administration (吏部 Ribu) is in charge of appointments, merit ratings, promotions, and demotions of officials, as well as granting of honorific titles. Ministry of Revenue The Ministry of Revenue (户部 Shōbu) is in charge of finances, gathering census data, collecting taxes, and handling state revenues. Ministry of Rites The Ministry of Rites (礼部 Reibu) is in charge of education, diplomacy, state ceremonies, rituals, and sacrifices. Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense (兵部 Hyōbu) is in charge of the appointments, promotions, and demotions of military officers, the maintenance of military installations, equipment, and weapons, as well as the courier system. Ministry of Justice The Ministry of Justice (刑部 Keibu) is in charge of judicial and penal processes, but has no supervisory role over the Censorate or the Grand Court of Revision. Ministry of Works The Ministry of Works (工部 Kōbu) is in charge of government construction projects, hiring of artisans and laborers for temporary service, manufacturing government equipment, the maintenance of roads and canals, standardization of weights and measures, and the gathering of resources from the countryside. Exclusive Departments The Exclusive Departments (排他的省 Haitatekishō) are departments that only exist in Saiunkoku. Secretarial Department The Secretarial Department (秘書省 Hishoshō)'s function is unknown. The Royal Archives falls under its jurisdiction. Maid of Honor Department The Maid of Honor Department (内侍省 Naijishō) is a department that manages the Imperial Harem. Inner Palace Department The Inner Palace Department (殿中省 Denchūshō)'s function is unknown. A Pharmaceutical Division falls under its jurisdiction. Censorate The Censorate (御史台 Gyoshidai) is a high level supervisory agency in the Imperial Outer Court. The seal bears a crest of the “Rising Sun and Paulownia Flowers” (旭日と桐 Kyokujitsu To Kiri Hana). They are in charge of inspection and has independent investigation and apprehension rights (specialises in the inspection of government officials). Nine Temples The Nine Temples (九寺 Kyūji) are temples connected to the Imperial Palace and are under the control of certain Ministries. There are only four that are known to exist in Saiunkoku. Kouroji Temple The Kouroji Temple (鴻臚寺 Kōroji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. This temple has a primarily diplomatic role and is responsible for the reception, greeting and accommodation of foreign envoys and funeral services. This has been given to the Shinouji Temple. The origin of this temple comes from the HongLu Temple (鴻臚寺 HóngLúSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Herald". Taijou Temple The Taijou Temple (太常寺 Taijōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Works. This temple's responsibilities include rituals, ceremonies, worshipping of Heaven, the Gods of Earth and Grain and management of music, doctors and divination in the Imperial Court. This temple has the large Taijou Temple Medical Sector (太常寺大医署 Taijōji Isho) which manages all of the court physicians and doctors. The Director (長官 Chōkan)'' of this Sector is 'Tou' (陶 ''Tō) (Anime Only). The origin of this temple comes from the TaiChang Temple (鴻臚寺 TàiChángSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Ceremonies". Shinou Temple The Shinou Temple (司農寺 Shinōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. This temple's responsibilities include the management of the National Treasury, expenditures and grains. The origin of this temple comes from the SiNong Temple (鴻臚寺 SīNóngSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. Ryuuki receives complaints about the consumption of alcohol by the Elite Army and the Department of State Affairs. The temple's name translates to "Finance". Dairi Temple The Dairi Temple (大理寺 Dairiji) most likely falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice. It is responsible for the High Court. The Director (長官 Chōkan) of this Temple is Rai Shunshin. The origin of this temple comes from the DaiLi Temple (大理寺 DàLǐSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Grand Judge". Military Elite Army The Elite Army (禁軍 Kingun) is divided into two sections. The Elite Army is in charge of the personal protection of the Emperor and patrolling the Imperial Court. Many of the military officers are of noble birth, but selection of military officers relies on the Merit System. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense. At the end of every year, because of their lack of popularity with women (and other reasons like that), military officers often usher in the new year with regrets and by drinking their sorrows away. Soldiers of the Elite Army are rarely sent out into the frontline unless it is a time of great political or social unrest or are commanded to do so by the Emperor. *The Grand General (大将軍 Dai Shogun) of the Right Plume Forest Army (右羽林軍 Uuringun) is Haku Raien. Known Generals include Ran Shuuei and Kou Kanshou. Known military officers include Shi Seiran and Kou Kanshou. *The Grand General (大将軍 Dai Shogun) of the Left Plume Forest Army (左羽林軍 Sauringun) is Koku Yousei. Sixteenth Guard The Sixteenth Guard (十六衛 Jūrokue) is a small military force within the central army whose military prowess rivals the Plume Forest Army. Unlike the Plume Forest Army, there is a large number of former rogues that are expert fighters. Despite this, former hoodlums cannot obtain positions in leadership. Shi Seiran once belonged to the Sixteenth Guard. For the sake of being able to return home on time (in time to eat Kou Shuurei’s dinner, to be exact), he decided worked here as a rice granary gatekeeper even though he was capable of becoming a high-ranking military officer. Second Office Crowned Prince Office The Crowned Prince Office (二府 Nifu)'s function is unknown. There is a government position that has control over medication. Bureaus Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts The Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts (翰林院図画局 Kanrininzugakyoku) manages books, calligraphy and paintings. The Director has retired so the seat is currently vacant. Shin Ensai (榛 淵西 Shin Ensai) is a former Official here. Provincial Officials Shi Province Officials/Imperial Court Officials Shi Province's Officials (紫州官吏 Shishū Kanri)'' '' have not made any appearances which is mostly likely due to this being the Imperial Capital and therefore, the Outer Court governs those within this Province. *Known Officials include those in the Four Departments & Six Ministries. Ran Province Officials Ran Province's Officials'' ''(蓝州官吏'' Ranshū Kanri'')'' have made appearances but most are unnamed and minor officials.'' * Ran Province's last known Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is Kyou Bunchuu and his predecessor is Son Ryouou. *Ran Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is an unnamed official that does appear in person. Kou Province Officials (红) 'Kou Province's Officials ''(红州官吏 Kōshū Kanri)'' have only made appearances in the novel. They put the protection of their own people above helping other Provinces.'' * Kou Province's last known Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is Ryuu Shibi. *Kou Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is Jun Iku. Kou Province Officials (黄) 'Kou Province's Officials '(黄州官吏 Kōshū Kanri)'' have not made any appearances.'' * Kou Province's last known '''Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is unknown. *Kou Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is unknown. Heki Province Officials 'Heki Province's Officials ''(碧州官吏 Hekishū Kanri)'' have only made appearances in the novel.'' * Heki Province's last known Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is Ouyou Gyoku and his predecessor is Kei Na. * Heki Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is unknown. Koku Province Officials 'Koku Province's Officials ''(黑州官吏 Kokushū Kanri)'' have not made many appearance, with the only one being Kai Yu.'' * Koku Province's last known Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is Kai Yu. * Koku Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is unknown. Haku Province Officials 'Haku Province's Officials '(白州官吏 Hakushū Kanri)'' have not made any appearances.'' * Haku Province's last known '''Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is unknown. * Haku Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is unknown. Sa Province Officials '''Sa Province's Officials (茶州官吏 Sashū Kanri)'' have made the most appearances as there are two arcs that focus on Sa Province. Before Rou Ensei, most Governors were either assassinated or bribed and so, most were unwilling to fill this position.'' * Sa Province's last known Governor (州牧 Shūboku) is Kai Yu and his predecessors are To Eigetsu and Kou Shuurei. Their predecessor is Rou Ensei. * Sa Province's last known Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin) is Rou Ensei and his predecessor is Tei Yuushun. * Hei is the '''Prefectural Governor (太守 Taishu) of Korin. Sekiei Village is also within his jurisdiction. * Sai Shin is the Prefectural Governor (太守 Taishu) of Kinka, the merchant's capital. * Known Civil Officials include Mei Sai and You Shuu. * Known Miliary Officers include Shuon. Other Official Ranks Officials-In-Training Officials-In-Training (進士 Shinji) are people that have passed the Imperial Exams. In other words, they are new officials before their official assignments have been determined. Joukan Joukan (冗官 Jōkan) are officials that have no formal rank or positions within the Outer Court and are officials in name only. They are also known as Supernumerary Officials. Administrative Officials Administrative Officials (施政官 Shiseikan) are specialized officials that work in the Six Ministries but differ from Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are unknown. Prison Guards Prison Guards (獄吏 Gokuri) are officials in charge of the prison. Imperial Decree Officials Imperial Decree Officials (勅吏 Gokuri) are special officials who received their rank through a command issued by the Emperor. Category:Terminology